No es un adiós
by Akane Ohmuro
Summary: Esto no es un adiós, nos veremos de nuevo así que por favor cuídate, Historia


Historia llegó cansada de su ajetreado día cumpliendo su deber como la reina de las murallas, apesar de todo lo que tuvo que hacer sintió que fué un día tranquilo.

\- "_ Hoy tuve mucho trabajo, pero el ambiente se sintió menos pesado, tal vez sea porque hoy sí pude ir a ver a los niños al orfanato _"

Se puso sus ropas de dormir para luego quedarse viendo un rato por el balcón; mirando el cielo, las estrellas, la luna...

\- "_¿Qué habrá sido de tí?_" -miró el cielo con nostalgia- "aún después de todo este tiempo sigues presente en mi memoria, espero que estes bien.._" -sonrió con nostalgia- "_ No puedo creer que aún tengo esperanza de verte de nuevo..._" - la joven dio un largo suspiro, dio la espalda al balcón al hacerlo le pareció escuchar algo volteó hacia atrás, pasó su vista por la habitación pero estaba sola- "_ Solo es el viento"_

Siguió su camino, tomó unos papeles de su buró para luego recostarse, leyó atentamente las hojas, sin prisas, sus azules ojos se movían lentamente. Estuvo leyendo por varios minutos, al terminar dejó las hojas en el mismo lugar del que las tomó, dio una última mirada hacia al balcón, como si esperase algo. Al final el cansancio acumulado la venció y quedó profundamente dormida.

\- Lo haces bien... -susurró una suave voz, en el balcón se podía apreciar una a silueta, esta caminó tranquilamente hasta estar de pie al lado de la cama de la reina. Sonrió al verla dormir, procedió a sentarse a su lado derecho, apareció unos segundos la escena de que tenía de la rubia - Lo siento... -dijo la mujer con pecas- pero las cosas fueron así, ya no podía hacer nada más y debía regresar lo que tomé - estiró la mano con la intención de acariciar la rubia cabellera- tsk... -apretó los dientes- que estupides... puedo tocar objetos pero no a tí - intentó tocar de nuevo el rubio cabello pero su mano solo la atravesaba- quisiera poder hacerlo... yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo...

-¿sabes? hoy me escapé de allá - dio un vistazo al cielo- Ja... quién lo diría ¿no? que yo iría allá. Seguramente tendré problemas al regresar, no se debe venir para acá y de hecho tardé en encontrar una manera de hacerlo, pero... necesita verte una vez más - guardó silencio por un momento- te he seguido desde temprano, la curiosidad me tenía ansiosa, se sintió un poco a cuando estábamos de reclutas... -sonríe- Te respetan y tu pueblo te quiere, a tí... a Historia, me hace feliz ver que al final seguiste mi consejo -sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse- parece que la que lo olvidó fuí yo... me deje morir... es una mierda ¿no?. Yo no quería morir -un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, se quedó en silencio, limpió sus lágrimas y comenzó a hablar- Tal vez te suene raro, pero me hubiera gustado ayudarte con el orfanato, tal vez no tenga mucha paciencia con ellos pero los entiendo, sé lo que es ser pequeña y estar sola, lo que es no tener a nadie -el silencio se hizo presente una vez más, Ymir posó su mirada en el buró y vió las hojas que Historia leyó, tomó una de ellas y abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Esto es... es la carta que te envíe con Reiner, al final el gorila sí cumplió su promesa... ¿Por qué la conservas? - miró y le sonrió con cariño- Historia... te extraño, ya ha pasado tiempo pero esto que siento sigue sorprendiéndome, me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando te vi... Para ser sincera en un principio sentí curiosidad al saber de tu existencia, al conocerte sentí coraje al ver tu actitud de "chica buena" quise abrirte los ojos. Luego comencé a hacer cosas estúpidas por tí, te cuidaba, te protegía... a mi manera, pero lo hice... como en la montaña nevada. Sin darme cuenta te fui tomando cariño y este se hizo más grande y cada vez más grande... creo que te lo dije pero siempre le di tono de broma para quitarle peso a mis palabras... -suspira- Historia, lo que quiero decir con esto es que yo - le dedicó una mirada de ternura- te amo - la observó dormir para luego sonreír amargamente- ¿Para qué te cuento esto? -agacha la cabeza - aunque estuvieras despierta no podrías escucharme - aprieta los dientes- no importa cuánto hable o qué tan fuerte lo haga... no podrás escuchar mi voz. Bueno, tenía que sacarmelo del pecho, por fin te lo he dicho... aunque no lo oyeras.

Pasaron las horas e Ymir se quedó allí sentada al lado de Historia, velando su sueño aprovechando esa única oportunidad.

\- Ya es tarde -le habló- No quisiera pero... ya debo regresar. Me tocará una buena regañada, pero no importa, verte es lo que deseaba para poder estar tranquila. algún día nos veremos de nuevo pero espero que para ello falte mucho tiempo, Historia quiero que vivas una vida larga con la cabeza bien en alto, que seas feliz - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- porque te lo mereces - se inclinó hacia la joven, acercando sus labios a la frente de la rubia, con cuidado de no estar muy cerca para evitar atravesarla, dejó un suave beso de despedida- este mundo en el que nos tocó vivir es cruel pero en el hay cosas que merecen la pena, así que gracias Historia por el tiempo que pude vivir contigo, en esos tres años viví los momentos más felices... - la morena se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia el balcón y allí sacó sus alas, dos grandes alas del más blanco más puro - volteó a verla - Esto no es un adiós, nos veremos de nuevo allá arriba, en la otra vida - le sonríe- así que por favor cuídate, Historia - dicho esto último Ymir se elevó por el cielo, yendo a lo más alto-

Historia despertó una hora después, abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha luego se sentó a la cama estirando los brazos.

\- Hace mucho que no dormía así, es igual a cuando... -sonrió con tristeza- se sintió como cuando Ymir venía a dormir conmigo, cuando me acompañaba -llevó su mano derecha a su frente- cuando me hacía sentir segura - las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué me siento así?... Ymir -sollozó- ¿dónde estás?...

* * *

Pues me decidí a publicar esto antes de lo que planeaba, primero quería hacer un doujin con la historia pero no sé, supongo que lo publico porque quería sacarme un poquito el dolor de lo que pasó (si no lees el manga lo que diré será spoiler)

La muerte de Ymir ya es un hecho y me ha dejado con un muy mal sabor de boca, cuando lo vi empecé a llorar sin siquiera notarlo, se me rompió el corazón... me dolió y mucho y más aún viendo después el capítulo 5 de la segunda temporada de Shingeki fue como echarle habanero a la herida.

Sabía que Ymir iba a morir tarde o temprano, pero no me esperaba lo que ví (también sé que era obvio que ella podría morir así) lo que me ha calado es que, a mi parecer, no se le dio mucha importancia, sentí como si Isyama dijera "Ah, sí Ymir se murió" agradezco no haber visto como se la comían pero... verla de esa forma me ha dolido en el alma; estaba derrotada, triste, de rodillas, con la mirada perdida y con la cabeza agachada... no era la misma Ymir que ví antes, con esto no quiero decir que quería verla sonriendo antes de morir eso sería una estupidez pero imaginaba que al llegar ese momento la vería con la frente en alto porque luchó. Siento que con esto lo que Ymir representaba se dejó de lado, sé que ella decidió ir con Reiner y Berthold pero yo no me creo que Ymir quisiera morir, pero en fin... fue lo que Isayama decidió. Puede que parezca que exagero con esto pero Ymir se convirtió en alguien importante para mí, sus palabras me llegaron y me ayudaron a reflexionar, siento como si hubiese muerto alguien real, una gran "amiga" a la que quería más de lo que pensaba, a la que echaré de menos y que llevaré a en mi corazón.

En fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
